Conventionally, evaluation of objects has been performed by experts in the respective fields to which the objects belong. Such experts rely upon their many years of experience to evaluate the condition of an object and, often times, assign a grade, such as “mint”, “good”, “fair”, or “poor” to the object to indicate its condition. However, having the same object evaluated by different experts in the same field often times results in different grades for the object due to differing opinions between the experts and different evaluation criteria used by the experts.
Accordingly, having an object evaluated by experts often is time consuming due to the manual labor required by the experts and non-uniform in regard to the conclusions drawn by the experts. Therefore, a need in the art exists for improved solutions for evaluating objects that are more efficient and uniform in their conclusions than the conventional schemes described above.